A photosensitive resin composition may be used to form a pattern by forming a coat by applying the photosensitive resin composition on a substrate, performing exposure on a predetermined portion of the coat by using a photomask and the like by light radiation, and removing a non-exposure portion by developing treatment.
Since the photosensitive resin composition can be cured by irradiating light, the photosensitive resin composition is used for photocurable ink, a photosensitive printed board, various photoresists, a color filter photoresist for LCD, a photoresist for resin black matrixes, a transparent photosensitive material or the like.
The photosensitive resin composition generally includes an alkali-soluble resin, a polymerizable compound having an ethylenically unsaturated bond, a photopolymerization initiator, and a solvent.
In the photosensitive resin composition, an improvement in developing property, such as a reduction in developing time or an improvement in sensitivity, is an important issue in terms of an improvement in production efficiency.
In the related art, when the binder resin is manufactured, a method of adding an excessive amount of acid group monomer to increase a ratio of the acid group monomer in the binder resin is used. However, the binder resin having the high acid value has low solubility to a solvent typically used when a photopolymerizable functional group is introduced, thus, there is a problem in that precipitation occurs during polymerization not to allow a desired molecular weight to be obtained. Further, in the case where the ratio of the acid group monomer is high when the binder resin is manufactured, the ratio of the monomer providing other properties is relatively reduced to deteriorate other properties.
Accordingly, in the art, various studies need to be performed to improve a developing property of the photosensitive resin composition.